Hiroyuki
by VelveteenMemories
Summary: X-over with A.I. Love You:: After a brief visit with her old friend, Kobe Hitoshi, Ami learns of his programs-come-to-life, and decides to try it herself. So she creates Hiroyuki- her dream guy. After a lightning storm strikes, what will happen?
1. Lighting Storm

This is just a spontaneous story idea that came to me whilst leafing through my two A.I. Love You books. - Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is owned by Takeuchi Naoka, and A.I. Love You is owned by Akamatsu Ken.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Ami frowned as she followed her internal conflict. She had been visiting with Kobe Hitoshi, a former schoolmate and friend of hers that she hadn't seen in a while. She had found out about his, ah... "roomates" Thirty, Twenty, and Forty. He had, of course, explained everything to her- it wasn't harmful anyways, just exchanging fascinating news one genius to, ah... another. Sort of.  
  
So she had asked if she could try it out herself, just to see if it could work. Hitoshi, being the kind young man he was, agreed. 'All you need to do,' he informed her, 'is make your own AI program! Give it personality, features, etc. then come back here with that all saved onto a disk. Preferable during a lightning storm.'  
  
Ami had been enticed by the idea, of course, but now she was having her doubts. Should she really do this? If it did work, would she be able to handle not living alone any more? She paused her self-questioning when she noticed that she was infront of her apartment building. Ami walked up the long flight of stairs, and entered her house. The walls were pretty bare, only two photos were hanging on the wall. One of herself, her mother, and her father- when she was still very young and her father was still with them; the other of herself and the senshi. Her best friends. She smiled at the picture and walked past the plain, blue sofa and relatively untouched tv into the hallway. Not even bothering to get a snack from her refridgerator, she walked straight to her mothers room. The bed was untouched- as it often was.  
  
No doubt, her mother did stop by at home to see her, but lately her job had been transfered to the ER where she worked very long shifts. She usually slept in the hospital nowadays, and only came to visit every once in a while. Ami sighed and turned 180° to enter her own room. It was bare, just like the rest of the house. White walls, simply designed bed with blue covers, a full bookshelf, and her dresser. In the corner, on her near bare desk, stood her photo album, her very thin address book, and her laptop.  
  
"Well," she quietly sighed to herself, "I am alone at home, there's no doubt. I have the rest of the senshi, but only during school, study sessions, and back when we still had to fight youma. I..." she trailed off, but suddenly frowned in determination, "I will make a program. I will. I refuse to be alone any longer." And so the petite blue-haired girl got to work. Thankfully, Hitoshi-san had given her some floppy disks with very good information so that she would have to do all of the work herself. She began with the basics- functions controlling mood, personality, and, most important of all, an AI program that would allow the program to think for itself, and come to it's own conclusions. She steadily started making the program more and more complex, before tapping into the floppies given to her. She uploaded the taste-sensor program first, and noticing how complex that program was, loaded all the others without bothering to attempt it herself.  
  
Ami sighed heavily, "Now... for appearence. Hmm..." She hesitently looked to her dresser. Then frowned once more. 'Hell,' she thought, 'it's my program- he'll look how I want him to.' She quickly got up and rushed to her dresser, pulling out her ownly teenage magazine. She flipped through the book quickly, until she arrived at the page with a multitude of good looking young men on it. She blushed upon seeing the picture, and rushed back to her desk.  
  
"The eyes," she murmured, "the eyes are most important to me... I'll save those for last." The hair, she decided, would be just a bit over two inches long, and in loose, luxurious curls. Color? Indigo, but leaning a bit more towards plum. Angular face, full lips, average sized ears (with three piercings each), and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. He would be very tall, about 6' 3", with a lean, strong body. Strong shoulders, strong legs, and large hands. Ami took a deep breath.  
  
"Now for the eyes," she mumbled wistfully, "the perfect eyes..." They would be half-lidded, angling down a bit at the outside edges. Long, dark eyelashes- long enough to rest on his cheeks when his eyes were closed. And, best of all, colored a brown so dark that the color black would be envious, and if one were to look into them they would never find themselves again. Ami mouth finally twisted into a smile radiating confidence, pride, and happiness. She took a deep breath. She pushed the save button, then clicked around a bit.  
  
"Hello," a deep voice rumbled as a handsome young man's face filled the screen. A face she had always dreamed of. A face she had just created.  
  
"Hello," she mumbled back shyly, "I'm Mizuno Ami, you may call me Ami- chan if you wish." A blush pooled across the plane of her cheeks.  
  
The young man's mouth split into a wide grin, his dark bedroom eyes sparkling, "Hello Ami-ko, I am.." he faltered, looking lost all of a sudden.  
  
He sent her a toothy grin, winking at her coyly, "I am whoever you want me to be!"  
  
Ami blushed again, and giggled softly, "Oh, I apologize- I forgot to name you. Now... Hitoshi-san's programs all had names of numbers, but I want you... I want you to have a special name." She mulled through the heaps of names she had heard over the years, before coming to a decision. Her father's name had been Hiroshi. Her... dream man... his name would be Hiroyuki. As a tribute to her late father.  
  
"Is... Hiroyuki ok? Are you ok with that name?"  
  
"Hiroyuki is great, Ami-ko!" Hiroyuki smiled at her, winking once more just to see Ami blush. And she did.  
  
"Well... that's good to hear, Hiroyuki-san."  
  
Hiroyuki laughed, a deep rumbling laugh, and smiled at her once more, "Please, Ami-ko. You created me- call me Hiro-kun or Yuki-kun- anything, just not Hiroyuki-san."  
  
Ami suddenly smiled at him, not noticing that he blushed at the sight of her beaming, "Alright... Yuki-kun."  
  
"Ami-ko... you are... very beautiful," Ami's eyes widen quite noticably. She blushed, and averted her face.  
  
"Oh Yuki-kun, you're just saying that because of something I must have written in your program..."  
  
Suddenly Hiroyuki shook his head, curls flying, "Tut, tut, Ami-ko. I know my programming better than you do- you did not program me to give you empty compliments. I decided on my own to tell you just what I think of you- not some program."  
  
Ami smiled at him, slightly ashamed at the prickling in her eyes. Tears, she realized, tears because she had never gotten such a blatant compliment before in her life, except from her mother and, once upon a time, her father. She smiled at Hiroyuki.  
  
"Ami-ko," he began hesitantly, "If... If I ever become real, like Hitoshi's programs... If I do, will you promise to be my girlfriend?"  
  
She widened her eyes once more, shocked, "Why... why, of course. Hiroyuki. If... if you ever become real, it would be an honor to ... to be your girlfriend." Ami smiled sweetly at him, and smiled even wider when he smiled back at her. She felt as if her face would split, and it was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world.  
  
She looked to the clock- it was 10:30, "Sorry, Yuki-kun, but I have to go to school tomorrow. Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered, making a kissy face, and turned himself off.  
  
Ami quickly changed into her baggy pajama pants and her comfortable tank-top. She pulled the curtains closed, frowning at the sight of lightning flashing across the sky, and quickly jumped into her bed, lightly shivering at the meager warmth her blankets provided. Closing her eyes, she quickly and easily found sleep. Her laptop suddenly flickered to life, and Hiroyuki's face beamed onto the screen. He smiled at the sight of Ami serenly sleeping, and muttered something about wishing to be real.  
  
A sudden flash of lighting startled him, and he felt himself being sucked to somewhere, "What the hell?" he muttered. Suddenly, another flash of lighting ignited the sky past the curtains, and Hiroyuki felt a sudden electroshock running through is program. With an odd digital sound, he felt his body being pulled from the screen of the computer. He blinked at his surroundings, and nearly let out a whoop of delight.  
  
He, Hiroyuki, was now a real boy. Er... young man.  
  
°°°  
  
Ami yawned silently and smiled, her eyes still closed. When she had gone to sleep, she had been dreadfully cold, but sometime overnight he had warmed up. Suddenly two strong arms pulled her to an equally strong chest, and, in her sleep-induced haze, Ami decided to snuggle into the warm chest. Her eyes bolted open.  
  
"Aiii!" she shrieked, rolling out of bed, pulling the covers with her. On the bed was Hiroyuki, looking very real, and very very naked. He opened his eyes half-way, and smiled at Ami. He rolled onto his back and arched his chest up- yawning. Ami blushed as she saw lean muscle ripple under his pale skin, and blushed as she noticed the knowing grin being sent her way.  
  
"So," Hiroyuki purred, rolling onto his side and propping himself up with one elbow, "why don't you come back to bed?"  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Well... I hope you guys enjoyed this! The second chapter is already being written, and it'll probably be posted today.  
  
::A.I. Love You:: A.I. Love You is by Akamatsu Ken, the same guy who wrote and drew Love Hina. AILY was written quite a bit before Love Hina, so if you ever pick it up to read, the style is very noticably different. Kobe Hitoshi is the main character- a geeky sort of boy who is really bad at every subject in school, especially sports. However, both of his parents are excellent programers (who don't live with him at home, which is why I decided to make him friends with Ami) so he knows a thing or two about programing as well.  
  
Thirty was his best program so far. She was AI, and pretty advanced, and very nice to Hitoshi (who gets picked on by everyone in school). Hitoshi had promised her that he would be her boyfriend if she ever became real, and he holds to it when she does become real. Thirty (I believe she's usually call Saati in the story) teaches him alot of things, and helps boost his confidence- she really does like him. She is, however, quite a bit ditzy and naiive.  
  
Twenty was a program before Thirty, one Hitoshi had originally based upon his crush in school. However, she was just as mean as his crush and often put him down. He had also promised her to be her boyfriend, but only because she gave him the choice of either getting beat up by her or going out with her. She isn't AI, so she never grows as a person. She loves partying, and is much more street-wise than her 'sister' Thirty.  
  
Forty was made by Thirty and Twenty, because they wanted a sister. I don't know much about her, as I have yet to buy the rest of the volumes. -;  
  
-VM  
  
(Expect more from me soon!) 


	2. Yu Yuki kun!

Woo... written already! I actually have an idea for another crossover already, so expect that one soon, yes?  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
"Please, Yuki-kun, just wait until I've finished my email to Histoshi- san!" Ami cried, batting at Hiroyuki's face, as a means to shoo him away.  
  
Hiroyuki's lips, which were currently pressed rather firmly to the sensitive part of her neck, twisted into a frown- a motion Ami could feel all too well, causing a feeling to pool through her body that she wasn't all too familiar with.  
  
"If I didn't know better," Hiroyuki grumbled, his breath pleasantly tickling Ami's skin, "I would say that you like Hitoshi-san more than me." Ami, feeling the frustration well up inside of her, couldn't help her out burst.  
  
"Yes, maybe I do like him better," she sneered, voice filling with sarcasm, "infact, maybe I'm planning a date with him right now!" Hiroyuki's arms fell from around her waist as if they were deadweight, and his lips left her neck. Ami gasped, shocked at what she had just said.  
  
"Hiroyuki..." she began, unsure. She didn't get an answer. "Hiroyuki!" Ami scrambled out of her chair, stood straight, and turned around to Hiroyuki. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her legs and softly rested his head on her stomach. Ami was surprised to find a wetness soaking through her white tanktop.  
  
"Ami-ko," Hiroyuki's voice was laced with emotion, "just... just tell me what I should do. Tell me what you like so much about Hiroyuki- I'll... I'll do anything just so that you like me!" Ami looked shocked at his confession, but that was soon replaced with a peaceful smile. She wove her fingers through his curly hair, savoring it's silky touch, before wrapping both arms around his head in a hug.  
  
"Oh, Yuki-kun... I was only being sarcastic. I didn't mean it. I... I like you... very much. Hitoshi-san is only a friend," her voice, though starting confident, had gotten quiet once she began her confession, and she could feel a blush well up on her cheeks.  
  
"Really?" Hiroyuki suddenly exclaimed, previous greif miraculously gone, "Great! Then we can go swimming today and I can see you in a sexy bikini!" Ami shot him an incredulous look.  
  
"Bi..kini? Um... not today? I still have school to go to today! And then I have to go to my study group! Come to think of it, I need to register you-"  
  
"No need!" Hiroyuki beamed, swelling his chest with pride, "I've already done so! We'll have all of our classes together, Ami-ko, isn't that great!" He nuzzled her stomach, childishly putting his nose in her bellybutton through the cloth of her shirt.  
  
"Oh, well... at least you think ahead, Yuki-kun. What did you put as a last name on the records? Oh, do we need to get you a uniform?" Hiroyuki pulled away from his hug, and scrambled into a standing position. He concentrated breifly, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again he was wearing the uniform for Juuban Highschool.  
  
"Tadaa!" he crowed, a smug look on his face, "May I introduce, Uzetake Hiroyuki!" He repeatedly bowed, not quite noticing that Ami's clapping was a little less than enthusiastic.  
  
'I don't recall programming him to be so... smug, perverted, and so. Did this come about due to him being a male?' Ami silently wondered, scratching her elbow. With a shrug, she sat down and continued her email. Hiroyuki continued where he left off, nuzzling her neck as if he didn't know how to do anything else. Ami clicked send, and felt heat pool across her cheeks once more as she felt a light nibbling on the crook of her neck.  
  
"Yu-yuki-kun!"  
  
°°°  
  
"Well," sighed Ami, stretching her arms broadly, "I have to change for school now." She moved to her dresser and pulled out her uniform, unconciously straightening it and picking off invisible lint. She folded her hands and rested them infront of her, looking at Hiroyuki quite patiently. After a few minutes, she realized that he was making no move to leave her room.  
  
"Ah, Yuki-kun? If I want to change, then you'll have to leave the room." Just the mere thought of Hiroyuki seeing her change caused her to blush.  
  
"Oh, Ami-ko..." Hiroyuki proceeded to whine. Ami, known for her incredible patience, couldn't believe how much he brought the hot-head in her out.  
  
"Leave!" she fumed, pointing at the door. Her senshi power must have suddenly awoken, because her door swung open, hitting the wall hard enough to nearly leave a hole behind. Hiroyuki winced, and adopted the hurt-puppy look. Ami's temper flew away as quick as it had appeared, and Ami lightly pushed Hiroyuki out of the door.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered lightly, closing the door and locking it- just to be sure. She quickly slipped out of her nightclothes and into her uniform, pulling on her socks and quickly running a brush through her hair. She quickly opened her door, and frowned at the sudden bumping sound she heard. She tried to open her door again, to no avail. Rapidly trying to get the door open, it suddenly flew wide open, and Ami felt herself fall onto something hard. Hiroyuki.  
  
Ami scrambled to her feet and started blushing profusely, "Oh Yuki- kun, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Hiroyuki looked up at her, his half-lidded eyes shining brightly.  
  
"Ami-ko... there is one thing you can do..."  
  
"W-what? I'll do anything!"  
  
"...Kiss my boo-boo..."  
  
"K...kiss your what?"  
  
"My boo-boo."  
  
"Ah... and, uh, were is your boo-boo?"  
  
"Right here," he growled, standing in one fluid motion and planting a kiss soundly on her lips.  
  
Ami's eyes widened, and she felt as if her heart was about to implode. She shivered as his tongue grazed her lower lip, and awkwardly pushed him away. He pulled back from her with a frown, and the look in his eyes was one of sincere hurt.  
  
Ami frowned up at him, eyes shining, when she suddenly burried her face into his chest, "I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun! I just... I... you... that was my first kiss." She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, desperatly trying to hide from his surely disgusted face. She resisted his first attempt to lift her chin, but the second time she completely yielded to his gentle touch. She looking into his eyes, her own shining with unshed tears. But he wasn't disgusted. His whole face looked gentle and his eyes shown with warmth and happiness.  
  
"So... I was your first kiss?" his whispered, voice rumbling deeply. He slowly leaned down, hesitated, and softly pecked her lips.  
  
He smiled at her, a smile that made her knees go slack, "I am so very honored, Ami-ko." Ami smiled brightly at him, ignoring her own blush, and suddenly rushed into the bathroom. Hiroyuki looked blankly at the space she once filled, before quietly opening the door to the bathroom. Ami was feverishly brushing her teeth, and, fighting down her squeemish feelings, quickly put on deoderant. She picked up her breifcase filled with homework, and grabbed his hand.  
  
Slipping on her shoes with ease, she quickly pulled him out of the door, closing it behind her, and rushing down the stairs. Their walk to school was peaceful, Hiroyuki childishly swinging their interlocked hands between them, often staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. He sighed in content, and pulled up their hands, brushing his lips against her knuckles lightly. She turned to him and smiled her smile, the one that made him feel content, and pulled him a bit more urgently in the direction of school. He studied her from his position slightly behind her and noticed something. She had a breifcase, and he didn't. Quickly concentrating, he smiled when he felt the sudden weight in his formerly-empty hand.  
  
They walked through the gates, Hiroyuki taking the time to look at all of the trees and the grass on the ground. It was so much more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Three voices cut through the silent morning.  
  
"Ami-chan! Are you holding his HAND?!"  
  
"He looks like my old sempai!"  
  
"Does he have a brother?"  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
- Er... I hope you enjoyed, alright? If you need anymore information, or if you don't understand something, then leave me a review of email me at velvetstouchvelveteen-memories.zzn.com, alrighty?  
  
Hmm... I want me a Hiroyuki now. pout  
  
-VM 


	3. No Program

This is the last chapter, folks! It took me a while to crank out due to stress, but here we are. It... may be short, but meh. If you guys like it enough, I may consider to crank out another chapter or two.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Ami awkwardly slurped at her milkshake, trying her hardest to ignore the scandelous stares her friends shot her. They had been happy for her, of course, after all- this was the first boyfriend Ami had ever really had. But... the looks they were shooting at Hiroyuki combined with the pouts on their lips were starting to get to her.  
  
"You know," she heard Minako start, drawing out the words, "you never did tell me if Hiroyuki-kun has a brother." Ami fought down the twitch Minako's flirtatious use of the honorific of "-kun" and patiently looked at her friend.  
  
"No he doesn't have a brother, but he has three sisters."  
  
Hiroyuki blankly looked at Ami, wondering if she had a glitch, "I have sisters?"  
  
Ami smiled at him, "Saati, Foti, and Tewenti." Hiroyuki still looked at her blankly, but suddenly understood what she meant. Miss Twenty, Miss Thirty, and Miss Forty.  
  
"Oh," Minako mumbled, visibly dissapointed, "I see. Funny, you know Hiroyuki-kun, you're sisters' names sound like 20, 30, and 40 only in English." Ami and Hiroyuki snickered inaudibly, and merely shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," Hiroyuki chuckled, "my parent's ran out of ideas when it came to my sister's names."  
  
Ami merely smiled.  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
They walked silently, hand in hand, through the city towards Ami's apartment, enjoying the sunset. Hiroyuki, aparently enjoying the childish habit, was swinging their hands back and forth and humming. Well, he called it humming, but Ami found that it sounded more like Internet dialing up. Very creepy.  
  
"Hey, Yuki-kun?"  
  
"Yes, Ami-ko?"  
  
"Will you be... ok with living with me in my apartment? I mean, what happens if we were to one day dispise eachother?"  
  
"Do you despise me, Ami-ko?"  
  
"Oh! No, that's not what I meant! I'm just asking, what if?"  
  
"Well... I would move out, I presume. Though I don't quite like the idea of this happening, I am an AI and I could adapt to like others. Or, if you would prefer, when you are done with me you can merely ask me to go back into the computer and stay there."  
  
Ami looked at him horrified, "Why are you talking like that, Yuki- kun?"  
  
"Talking like what?" he softly questioned her, flipping back hair from his eyes with the snap of his head.  
  
"Talking like... you're only an object. Only a program."  
  
"Because... because I am, am I not? A program. You created me, you could just as easily erase me."  
  
"No... no your not."  
  
"I... beg your pardon?"  
  
"You're not just a program, Uzetama Hiroyuki. You... you can to life, you see? You are now a human-being-- you posess a physical body, and you're A.I. You are a human! Well... a human who can materialize clothing, inanimate objects, and send themself into a computer. But... I think that the more time you spend outside of the computer, the more time you... develope your own soul."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Hiroyuki said, grinning at her cheekily. Sweeping her into his arms, he ran at breakneck speed up the staircase and into the aparment, waiting only long enough for a clearly shaken Ami to unlock the door. Running once more, he threw her onto her bed in her room.  
  
"Wee!" he insisted, jumping onto it beside her, bouncing around childishly. She smiled at him, and laughed softly as he violently attempted to kick off his shoes, almost resulting in her laptop breaking. He grinned over to her and pounced on top of her, playfully pecking her nose.  
  
"I... guess I could get used to this kissing thing."  
  
°°°°°°°°  
  
Really short? Yes, I realized that as well. Woo? Remember, if you want more just... review, I guess. I'll see what I can do, my lovelies.  
  
Remember to check out my new Hotaru-centric fanfic!  
  
-VM 


End file.
